Intergalactic Love
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Demetri never would have guessed to find himself on another planet when he joined NASA nor would he ever have figured to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title:** Intergalactic Love  
**Written for: **Speklez

**Written By: **WhiteWolfLegend

**Rating: **M

**Summary: Demetri never would have guessed to find himself on another planet when he joined NASA nor would he ever have figured to find her.**

**Prompt used:** Love discovered on another planet

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warning: **There will be language, violence and sex scenes.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

* * *

**Chapter One**

**3****rd**** POV**

The familiar sound of thwacks filled the silence, as Demetri let loose another arrow; watching it slice through the air and embed itself into the target. Archery had always calmed him, everyone knew that; those who didn't caught on quick when he disappeared and ended up in the training room.

"Dem, brother from another mother, for the love of…" Felix muttered as he saw his words go on deaf ears. Sighing deeply, he bravely decided to approach him, preparing for either an arrow to the face or some other form of injury; he was stunned when all his friend did when he approached was sigh sadly.

"Heidi left me. She said she couldn't and wouldn't wait for me to return to her; didn't want to be a… a… space soldier's wife." The words were bitter as Demetri relayed them to Felix. It was an insult for sure; a blow to his ego as well. Sure he was a soldier, sure he was going to be in space but he was a pilot; a captain and top of the space program. Heidi knew it from the start when they decided to date and then got engaged what his job entailed. She had sworn till she was blue in the face that it wouldn't come between them.

Felix sighed harshly while muttering curses under his breath at the woman he knew all his life, "I'm sorry man." What more could he say? I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, that I was the one who pushed you two together? No, because Felix knew that wouldn't go down very well.

"Yeah… Yeah, me too. Five years of my life ruined. I thought she was the one; I saw a life with her. The whole shebang. A house in the old country with two point one kids." Demetri admits while scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"So why did you come and interrupt me?" He asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Aro informed us of a meeting, we're all being called in; I got the short straw." Felix informed him with a chuckle as he held up the small plastic blue and white straw.

Demetri let out a laugh as he took in his friend's – come brother's – sheepish face and the straw. HE knew the others drew straws to fetch him when he was upset or angry; many of them had been at the end of his pointed arrow or found their ass handed to them. It didn't matter that two of them were bigger and one of the twins were just as equal in martial arts; they were still wary.

"I wonder what he is calling us in for, do you know?" Demetri asks as he put away the bow and quiver before following Felix out the door and to the meeting room.

Felix just shook his head, "I'm just relaying the message. None of us know what we're being called in for. Just that it was important and we_ all_ had to attend."

Demetri's brows shot up at that, "All of us? Even…?" He asks, trailing off as there was no need for him to mention the name. No one liked the fucker to begin with and they hated the fact he was on their team.

"Cullen, yeah. Unfortunately." Felix mutters darkly under his breath so only Demetri could hear him as they were finally in the meeting room. They all knew why Cullen was on their team, it was because his father was cousins with the head of department and the one who co-funded the damn program. Obviously money could buy you into everything, including one of the top NASA programs there was.

"Ah, DeLuca, Marcello, I am pleased you could join us so." Aro informs them brightly, but you could tell by his tight lipped smile he was indeed unimpressed by their tardiness.

"Sorry for the delay Mister Volturi, I was doing some target practice; we walked across the compound." Demetri quickly replied before taking a seat next to Peter.

"Well, now that you are here I have some big news. We are almost ready to send you on your first mission, the shuttle is almost complete and you will be leaving to explore the rest of the Milky Way that we have yet to explore." Silence, stunned silence. They were finally going into space?

Aro smirked as he saw the stunned looks on his team's faces. "Demetri De Luca, captain. Felix Marcello, teams' weapon specialist and co-pilot. Doctor Emmett McCarty, teams' medic. Jasper Whitlock, teams' engineer, Peter Whitlock; teams' navigator. Edward Cullen, teams' science officer. Now that you know your roles on the team I will be leaving, I have other matters to attend. Here is the mission brief; it has everything you need to know." He tells them while gesturing to his assistant to pass out the briefs.

They each took the thick folder with stunned silence and numb hands; they were finally going to space after five years of training. They knew it would be a long mission as well as a highly dangerous one; after all they were going to explore more of the Milky Way and could encounter many things.

"I can't believe it. I seriously can't believe it." Emmett breathes out as he breaks out of his stunned awe.

Edward snorted as he flipped through the brief, "I can't believe you were accepted into the program either let alone as the medic."

Felix's hand shot out and held Demetri in his place, his other grasping Jasper. All eyes were locked onto Edward with rage, bar Emmett, who just snorted and leant back in his chair.

"Says the person whose daddy opened the check book and asked how much. Some of us actually earned our place in this program, you know, actually worked for our spots." Emmett stated calmly before cocking his head to the side. "You know the meaning of work, right?"

Peter began to choke as he tried to hold back the laughter while he watched Emmett put the stuck up fucker in his place. The others didn't even hold back as they took in Edward's gobsmacked face, he certainly made a good goldfish impersonation.

"G-G-go-good one Em." Jasper gasps out between his laughter and smacked the big lug on his back.

Emmett's smile widened as he watched Edward snap his jaw shut with a loud 'click' before standing up with enough force to tip the chair over and stride out the room, seething. Serves him right for being an ass, Emmett thought. He knew for a fact many thought him an idiot because of his childish behavior, but he knew as a doctor that stress wasn't a good idea for his friends, and the only way he could help without medication was laughter.

"So, space… We get to go to space, ya' know what this calls for?" Peter asks, his drawl thick with his excitement. Jasper, knowing his twin, tipped his hat back and grinned.

"Time to celebrate?" He answers with a laugh.

Demetri stood with his friends before gesturing them to continue onwards, "I'll catch up," he tells them before walking back towards the training room. As much as he would love to party and drink himself to the bottom of a bottle, right now he knew it was a bad idea. Demetri may be a happy drunk, but when he had dark emotions swirling around then he was a horrible drunk and even though he just got the best news of the year; half his thoughts were still on Heidi.

With a shake of his head Demetri quickened his pace, his fingers itching for the feel of his bow. Though he couldn't help but frown at himself as a feeling of change began to settle in his stomach.

"Stop it, DeLuca. That all-knowing psychic bullcrap is Peter's expertise." Demetri scolded himself before pushing the feeling away and lifting his bow and pulling the arrow from its quiver and aiming. A smile on his face as the familiar thwack filled the empty room and washing away his troubles for now.

* * *

**A/N: And Chapter One is done!**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Demetri and Jasper let out a whistle as they took in the shuttle before them while the others swore at the surprise. They would be trying out one of the first advanced spacecraft that NASA has made to date, with the help of China and Russia of course. This made Demetri wary but he himself and Jasper had decided to look over the specs for the ship itself for the past month that they waited for it to be complete. Even though they saw the specifications and the blueprints for the craft, they didn't think it would be this huge for a six man crew; they were pretty sure it was the same height as the Eiffel tower.

"Gentlemen, I am Ms Webber, the coordinator of your little space voyage and launch. We're finishing off the final preparations and the launch will begin in little over an hour so you have that much time to change and get your bearings on the bridge. Your belongings have been sent to the cabins onto the Arc, the rest of your crew will be along shortly." The woman informed, her eyes trailing over the clipboard in her hand.

"S'cuse me Ma'am, what do you mean other?. There are only six of us an' we're all here." Peter drawled out his question, confused, causing the woman to pause.

"Mister Volturi assigned three new crew members to join you three weeks ago. I was told that you had been briefed of the situation." She told them with a frown while flipping through the pages in front of her in confusion.

Demetri glanced at his crew and was pleased to see that even Edward was surprised by the news. This amused Demetri greatly, as obviously he wasn't held in as high regard as he thought he was.

"Who will be joining us?" Felix asked- more like demanded as his eyes scanned the faces that resided in the hanger.

"Jane and Ivan Azarov, they will be your security if needed and Alec, Jane's twin brother, he is the best on the frequencies and computers." Demetri's shoulders relaxed as did Felix's at the names. Jane, Alec and Ivan were at the academy with both of them and got along famously with the others. The only problem they would have would be with Edward. The twins grew up in poverty and had to work their way to the top in life both in the academy and to live. Ivan came from a wealthy family but he still too preferred to work for things.

"DEMI! LIX!" The loud, high pitch voice screamed over the sounds of the busy hanger. The boys called instantly huddled together and dropped to one knee as a tiny blur of gold flung itself at them. "I was excited to get the news of the mission, even more pleased when Alec and Ivan got drafted as well!"

Demetri chuckled and squeezed Jane before pulling back. "We just got told, no one informed us until just now."

"Oh? Well, I bet you were happy it was us then, huh?" She asked, tilting her head back a little to look up at them when they stood. Jane was five foot one and didn't even make it to their mid chest, though they –as well as others – learned the hard way about judging her by her size. She takes advantage of what God gave her and was quick on her feet. Felix was on his ass in less than ten seconds when he made that mistake, it took her a bit longer to take him down but she still did. They didn't mention it again after that.

"Yeah. Hey, come meet the rest of the team." Felix chuckled before gesturing the three of them to where the team now stood.

"Guys, this is Jane, Alec and Ivan. Jane and Ivan are married and one of the best tag teams there are. Alec is just a genius on the computers. And this is Jasper and Peter Whitlock, twins from Texas. Peter is our navigator and Jasper is the engineer. Emmett here is our Doc while mister stuck up and broody is the science guy." Felix introduced, not even bothering to hide his disdain of Cullen from the others.

"Jeeze; is it me or do the men just get bigger and bigger?" Alec asked with a laugh as he shook hands with everyone and raising his brow at Edward when all he did was sneer. Demetri chuckled at that, wrong thing to do was think you're better than the twins and Ivan.

"Ah, you have met the other half. Glad to see that you are all getting along well." Marcus hummed, pleased as he joined the group. He was the better of the three brothers. "I will be joining you on this trip as an insurance policy but in truth, I just need to escape from twiddle dee, dumb and dumber." He breathed out in a laugh so that only everyone minus Edward could hear.

"Are you sure sir, what if something goes wrong?" Demetri asked concerned.

Marcus chuckled and squeezed the boy's shoulder, "Ah my boy, if I were to die in space then I will die happy. I'd die living my dreams and with a sane mind, what man or woman wouldn't want that?"

"You have a very good point sir." Demetri chuckled; he should have known that Marcus wouldn't care of the life threatening things that the mission presents.

"Now that we are all here, it's best we get on board unless you want to be left on earth." Marcus told the others with a clap of his hands and began to walk towards the elevator to take them to the shuttle entrance.

"I still can't believe that this is done and we're 'bout to go inta' space." Jasper drawled out with disbelieved chuckle.

"Me neither, but remember what ma' said… We gotta bring her back some space rocks to show off to the old harpies in bingo." Peter reminded his twin with a laugh.

"My Ma and Pa told me the same damn thing, to bring 'em back a souvenir from space. The first McCarty to go to space and I'll probably be the last too unless this mission goes well." Emmett chuckled out in his own Tennessee accent.

Demetri and Felix shared a look that clearly stated 'Americans' before letting out a laugh; Demetri was born in Greece and Felix was born in Italy, both raised there too and they still sometimes had a hard time understanding the accent. But then again when they spoke in their native tongues the others couldn't understand them, no matter how much they tried to teach them Greek and Italian.

"Welcome to Casa de Arc, this will be our humble abode for the next few years." Marcus stated as the large doors swished open revealing a hallway.

"Demetri you are the Captain of this lady, the bridge is that way." Marcus chuckled out as he pointed down the hall.

The engineers truly outdid themselves on this vessel; Demetri couldn't help but praise them in his mind as he took in everything. He was even more amazed by the command station and the other stations; the large glass screen before them was a good ten meters in length while the controls before him were touch applied screens. Demetri leaned his head back and thanked every god and deity out there for this blessing and a comfortable chair.

"Well worth the tax payers' money I guess." Felix laughed as he ungracefully plonked in his chair, handing Demetri a helmet.

"What the fuck is this for?" Demetri asked as he took the bulky thing in his hands.

"Well DeLuca, this craft may be advanced but we cannot place the life support controls on until we are actually in space, why the fuck did you think you were wearing the space suit?" Felix teased while pointing to the horrible orange jumpsuit and then to the clips around the neck.

"Hey Pete, stop molesting the screens and key in the launch code for us so we can be ready." Demetri called over his shoulder after shoving Felix and placed the helmet on his head.

"Hardy har har. The launch codes were the first thing I did before the _loving and caressing_ of this beauty took place. Now Captain, I suggest you and the big fucker start buckling in and checking on all of the systems," he snarked in his usual cheek over the coms in the helmet. Demetri and Felix just shook their heads and began their task.

"I thought I was the big fucker?" Emmett asked after a few seconds causing Jasper to snort.

"Nah, yer the big lug, Felix is bigger than you." He informed while checking to see if there were any faulty equipment on board.

"Alright, everyone check in. We will be launching you gentlemen and woman into space shortly." Ms Webber spoke over the coms from the control room.

"All systems are a go here," Jasper replied right away, following with Peter and Alec.

Demetri and Felix did a double check before nodding, "Yeah all good to go Huston." Demetri chuckled out his reply.

"Well then Team Alpha, we'll count you off; buckle in." She chuckled as a robotic voice began the count down from thirty. Everyone quickly buckled in as the bridge itself shifted so they were facing towards the sky.

"I swear to god DeLuca if you blow us up or crash into anything I will haunt you in the afterlife." Jane grunted as her hands clutched the side of her seat.

"Jane, you said that in the fighter jet too and I didn't crash into anything then either." He replied laughing.

_10_

_9 _

"Yeah but that vidn't stop you vrom doing loop-de-loopz and zwan divez." Ivan chuckled out deeply at the memory.

_7_

_6_

"But it was fun and I recall you betting me to do it." Demetri replied and laughed as Ivan let out a groan as Jane hissed. Even over the others' laughter it could be heard.

_5_

_4_

_3_

"Hold on! We're going for a trip!" Emmett cheered as he braced himself for the g-force.

_2_

_1_

The loud whirring of the boosters could be heard before the ship began to groan as the thrusters began to push it away from the ground. Demetri let out a grunt as he felt the g-force press against his chest uncomfortably while the others hollered in his ear at their excitement.

Even though the sensation of his chest crushing it was the view when they finally left the ozone and into the black depths of space that took his breath away.

"Lady and Gentlemen we finally made it, welcome to space." Demetri breathed out in awe at the beauty of it all. "Shall we do some exploring?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! **

**E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It took Edward three days to piss off everyone with his holier than thou attitude, in fact the first person he pissed off surprisingly enough was Ivan, the calmer of the lot. That fucker should never have insulted his wife to begin with; he found himself on his ass in the mess hall very quickly after that. Ivan didn't even put his coffee down to do it, just kicked his leg out and down winding the stupid fucker.

Now a month into the mission they had yet to find anything, if it weren't for the fact that there was some forms of entertainment on the ship they all would have gone insane. Demetri for one was glad as all fuck when he found his bow hanging on the rec room wall.

"I'm sick of looking at bloody asteroids and stars. We better find something to explore soon or Edward is going to find himself shot out of an air duct, and Jane might just go on a murdering rampage for the hell of it and blame space madness." Demetri grunted out as he let another arrow go when he heard the doors swoosh open.

Marcus chuckled, "Why it still surprises me that you know it's me each time I don't know, but I whole heartedly agree."

"Do Aro and Caius know that you are dying and don't plan on returning back to earth?" Demetri asked seriously as he placed his bow down and turned to face the eldest Volturi brother.

Marcus's brows rose at the question and shook his head slowly, "No, I told them it was to make sure that you all did your jobs right. How did you find out in the first place– wait, I don't want to know."

Demetri chuckled, "Wise choice. Don't worry, only myself and Emmett know. You forgot that Emmett is our doctor and I the captain. I have to know all my crews' health, both physically and mentally."

"Fair point." Marcus hummed. "I have come to collect you for shift, Felix looks about to fall asleep on the controls. According to Alec we have been picking up anomalies in space."

Demetri sighed before placing his bow back onto the rack. "I'll be there shortly, just let me shower and change."

"As you wish," Marcus stated before leaving to go back towards the bridge. It didn't surprise him that Demetri figured out his plan so quickly, after all it was true that the captain of the ship must know all his crews' health, it just prepared him for different situations.

"Why it surprises me that only you and Jane can interrupt Dem while he is shooting is beyond me, but I'm glad." Felix chuckled tiredly as his hands and eyes roam sluggishly across the screens before him. Ten hours of this was tedious and Felix was sure as fuck glad that he will be able to sleep soon and not have to wake up till his next shift.

"Because Marcus is my elder and Jane can kick my ass, she scares the fuck out of me." Demetri chuckled as he walked to his station, "You can leave now. You look like death warmed over."

"Gee thanks so much." Felix replied dryly as he stifled a yawn. "But truly thanks, I don't envy you." He snorted out before standing and stretching, his joints cracking.

"Yeah, just go sleep. Alec, you want to bring me up to date on your readings before Ivan comes to relieve you?" Alec nodded while transferring the data from his station to Demetri's.

"From my calculations Dem, if we continue this course we will run head on into the anomaly and I highly doubt ye' want that." Peter drawled out while finishing off the rest of the calculations on what direction they should head into to avoid it.

Demetri hummed in thought as he looked everything over; there were what would be deemed as ripples in space. Something that seemed strange as the anomaly wasn't there at the end of his last shift, so they – the ripples – just suddenly popped up.

"No, we will continue on the same course, we need to investigate what it is. Peter, find us a way we can get close to the thing as safely as possible for – god forbid – Edward to actually do his job and examine it and what not." Demetri sighed out harshly; they all had been avoiding Cullen as much as possible or he _would _end up in outer space.

"Aye Capten'" Peter saluted with a chuckle before beginning a new set of calculations to do what Demetri asked for.

Shaking his head, Demetri sighed, exasperated, "For the last time Peter, you're not a damn pirate."

"We're on a ship, are we not? Specifically, we're on a ship called the Arc, you are our captain and we your crew. I have every right to be a pirate." He pointed out, never looking away from the screen before him.

"Why me?" Demetri muttered to himself while his eyes looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Peter going on about being a pirate again?" Jane asked as she walked onto the bridge to relieve her twin. "I thought space would be fun and we would actually have work to do, but half the time it's doing readings and then just regular maintenance." She sighed while cracking her fingers.

"One would agree but alas, no. I think we got gypped." Peter answered in an exaggerated sad tone.

"At least they gave us things to do on board and comforts of a four star motel but right now we _do have _work to do." Demetri quipped as he began to slow the craft down till Peter had the equations done.

"If we head due east by 17 degrees we will reach the safety point to view the anomaly in little over 15 hours. I'm sending you the coordinates now so you can correct the course." Peter informed after ten minutes of silence, when his program beeped to indicate the completion of its task.

"Good, we'll have to inform Jasper, Felix and Ivan when they start the next shift so they are forewarned about our plans. I'll get Marcus to inform Edward of his job once we reach our destination." Demetri informed the others while he adjusted the course of the ship and the speed Peter had calculated for before he settled in for the long task of avoiding asteroids and keeping an eye out for planets or other signs of life forms.

Jane looked over her shoulder at Demetri and frowned worriedly. "Hey, Pete?"

Peter at hearing his name looked up from his screens and over towards where he heard the whisper. "Yeah what's up Jane?"

"Have you noticed that something's different about Demetri? He's been acting all strange like since we started this mission; I'm a bit worried." She whispered while looking quickly over to Demetri's stiff frame to make sure he didn't hear.

"Somethin' big is comin' Sug, for all of us. You know sometimes I get these knowin' feelings? Well something told me that our Cap'n there has sensed it coming too and he's a bit worried. You've known him longer than us so you know that out of all of us Demetri is the serious one, the one to take blame if something bad happened to us." Peter stated softly, trying to soothe the little sprite everyone had adopted as a sister. It was very rare that she was worried or frightened and right now she was both and it didn't sit well with him.

"Do you know what it is?" Jane asked, somewhat relieved but still worried.

He shook his head, "Sorry Sug', my knower doesn't give me all the information; just snippets."

"Thanks anyway Pete." Jane sighed before turning back to her station.

"You're welcome, now our shift is about to end. In fact Jasper and Felix are on their way up now." He told her with a smile, his eyes locking onto the security screens next to him. For a ten man ship there were at least twelve stations they had to monitor; it was excessive, especially since there was at least three to four on deck.

"We have arrived to relive you!" Felix boomed out as he stepped onto the deck with a wide smile. Jasper stood at his side with an amused expression as he shook his head.

"You've been hanging around Emmett too much. Alright bro, up you get and go get some rest. You too Darlin', if you leave now you'll get to be all kissy with that husband of yours in the hall." Jasper drawled out, laughing as Jane shot out of her seat and down the hall to find her husband.

Demetri tensed as he felt a hand land on his shoulder before relaxing when he realized it was only Felix, looking quickly at the clock he was surprised that it was time for his shift to end.

"Anything new to report?" Felix asked, choosing to completely ignore how tense or zoned out his friend was.

"Yeah, wait till Ivan is here so I can update you on what we are doing. You'll need to alert everyone immediately when we reach the destination." Demetri informed him, holding back the yawn; he didn't realize how tired he truly was till then.

"I'm already here, Jane said there waz something ve needed to be invormed of, zomething mission wize." Ivan stated as he and Jasper walked to where Felix and Demetri stood on the bridge.

"Okay, Alec detected an anomaly during his shift and I decided we needed to check it out. Something like this doesn't just appear when it wasn't there on my shift; I've already corrected our course so we stop a safe distance away with Pete's calculations. We should reach there in- five hours and thirty-two minutes. I'm off to bed; alert us when we reach there." He informed the others tiredly.

"Aye Captain, now go rest." Felix chuckled out with a salute, causing Demetri to pull a face before making his way to the bunk area. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen though.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you just know what's going to happen next right?**

**E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

_Demetri looks around at the landscape before him with awe and slight confusion; he was surrounded by beautiful waterfalls and rainforests. Each connecting into the one flowing river with a violent force but emitting their own calming tune. He knew this was a place that didn't reside on earth, nor has he ever seen a movie with the looks of this scene, so how did he come up with this? _

_He could hear singing surrounding him as he began to wander, the voice enchanting as it mixed in within the unknown music that the nature seemed to create. Each water drop that fell from the leaves and into the river created a soft tinkling noise and there were hidden birds singing their own tune. _

_"Hello?" he calls, causing the world around him to silence. Fright filled him before he was suddenly full of wonder and curiosity; he knew it wasn't his own emotions as he was still confused and slightly afraid of the place. The voice started up again but this time it wasn't sung, it was spoken. _

_"I-I-I'm sorry, I don't understand." He calls out again as the voice seemed to repeat itself. Laughter filled the air, one that reminded him of home; it seemed to soothe his very soul. _

_"Strangeness you speak." The voice laughs, "Can you understand me now?" Demetri's breath hitched asthe soft voice of a woman reached his ears. So rich and full of emotion and warmth. _

_"Yes, can I see, who I am talking to?" He asks, stepping forward again in the direction he could hear the laughter, only to stop when he realized it was coming from all around him. _

_"Soon my Warrior, soon you may see." She laughs…_

Demetri shot up as the warning alarm system blared to life and tore him out of the strange dream he was having. With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts he quickly shot to his feet and pulled a shirt on before running towards the bridge, almost colliding with Emmett and Peter in the process.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" Demetri roared as he charged his way onto the bridge, shoving Edward out of the way and to his station. Why he was dawdling to his station and frozen on his spot he couldn't answer.

Felix scowled at his friend before turning back to the viewing screen before him, "Well if you bothered to look out the window there's a fucking black hole in front of us with a storm! Peter fucked up his calculations and took us too close to the fucking thing." He hissed while pointing to the window in front of him.

Peter, hearing the remark, sat down quickly and scanned everything. "I didn't fuck up my calculations, the thing is bigger than what it was! It's not even in the right spot anymore!" he yelled back over the blaring alarm.

Demetri let out a string of curses as the ship shuddered as the thrusters tried to fight the pull of the black hole. "Marcus! Take over for Felix. Felix, you and Ivan go to the weapon hulls and prepare for anything, there is nothing I can do from stopping us being dragged in. Emmett, strap in, I'd tell you to go back to the med bay but I don't want to risk it. Edward, sit the fuck down and start doing the job you were given and take readings as we pass through!" He ordered while turning the warning alarms off so he could think better.

"Lix, Ivan, you better tell me you're at the weapon bay!" Demetri hissed over the com system as his eyes took in the damage of the other hulls.

_Yes Captain, we are locked and loaded; don't get your panties in a twist…_ was Felix's snarky reply.

"Edward! What are you getting?" He called over his shoulder, hands straining to hold the control in place.

"Whatever the storm is made of is blocking my readings, Captain. I'm getting all sorts of information that I don't know if it is correct or not. I can tell that the storm has some form of electromagnetic force to it." And for once Demetri was surprised by the professionalism of the fucker in a tough situation.

"I'm getting all sorts of noise frequencies; they range from sounds to screeches. I can't tell if it's the ship or the storm itself!" Alec quickly informed while yanking the head piece away from his ears.

"Fuck, okay. Everyone strap in and brace yourselves, we're going in; Marcus, let go." Demetri ordered as he let go of the controls and let the ship be pulled in; there was no way to escape the vortex. "Everyone, place your helmets on!" He rushed out as the thought of the unknown hit him.

Jasper strapped in and quickly buckled his helmet on before praying to god for the first time since he left home. Peter copied his actions before grasping his brother's arm in comfort; if they were going to face the unknown and possible death then he wanted to make sure his twin was by his side.

"I swear to God if we live I am going to go home and keep my feet on the ground, help Pa out on the family ranch and never ask for anything again!" Emmett whimpered as he grasped the sides of his seat till his knuckles turned white.

"I'm going to buy a house in Malibu or something and own a pool of jello." Peter grunted out causing his brother to snort.

"I'm gonna' open the best damn barbeque restaurant that the good ole state of Texas has ever seen!" Jasper laughed out clutching his brother's arm back.

_I'm going to tell my Madre that she won't be getting grandchildren ever, unless my partner wants to adopt. She still doesn't know I like my partners with a matching set rather than with tits… _Felix's laughter echoed across the coms causing everyone to chuckle along with him.

"Your Madre still doesn't know? My Mitera knew the instant she met you! In fact she thought we were together!" Demetri laughed out while closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

_I remember… that was awkward… _Felix grumbled out. _We're brothers, I still think she thinks we're in denial and that shrew you dated was just your beard. _

_I'm glad vere all friends… Life is never dull because ov you all. _Ivan chuckled out through his laughter.

Everyone agreed before giving probably their last words to each other and sharing a laugh before there was a sudden flash of light that filled the bridge and weapon deck that even with their helmets still blinded them... and then silence.

* * *

**A/N: OH NOES! Aren't you glad there is another CH?**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Congratulations it's a boy!... Now Demetri, you be good and I will make cookies for when you get home… We're moving to Florence... __**I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE**__… My name is Felix Marcello… we're going to be the best of friends DeLuca… Congratulations Captain DeLuca… Welcome to NASA sir… My name is Heidi, Felix told me all about you… __**What more do you want from me, Heidi?**__... I DON'T WANT TO BE A SOLDIERS WIFE; IT'S ME OR YOUR CAREER… I'm glad vere all friends… Life is never dull because ov you all… _

_Alarms blaring _

_Metal screeching and glass shattering…_

_Screams… __**Where is Marcus?**_

**_Jane?_**_ Peter… _

_Blue and green… forest and water… _

_Running, running to weapons bay… no time… wide brown eyes… _

_Hand reaching… slipping… _

_DEMETRI! Gone…_

"FELIX!" Demetri roared as he shot up, hand outstretched as he reached for the disappearing Felix.

"Demi?" Jane's voice called with a groan from his left.

Turning his head, Demetri squinted hoping to clear the blur from his eyes. "Jane, is that you?"

"No, it's the bloody tooth fairy." She snarled back sarcastically. "Of course it's me, I need help, I'm stuck."

With a grunt Demetri rolled onto his stomach and counted to three before pushing himself up, his knee sliding almost painfully across the ground causing a hiss to escape. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea considering… _he thought as he glanced at his bare and now scratched knee.

"Where are the others?" He asked Jane as he stumbled his way to where he heard her voice, almost blanching at the destruction and the blood that smeared across the earth and twisted metal.

"I remember you running for Felix and I was following behind you when the steering lost control. Iv-Ivan was already gone when we reached, Felix slipped when you went to grab him." She finished off in a whisper, her voice breaking on her husband's name.

Grief welled in Demetri's chest, his hands grasping the metal as he tried to figure out a plan; keeping his mind away from what he heard and the image of Lix being sucked out of the weaponry deck.

"This is going to hurt; you will have five seconds to roll away before I drop it." Demetri grunted and he squatted and then used his legs to push the shrapnel up. Jane let out a cry as she felt the jagged piece rip from her leg before quickly rolling out from underneath the debris and around Demetri.

When he saw that Jane was finally free he let the debris go, the metal clanging to the ground violently, casting up dirt.

"Thanks." Jane whispered as she lay back down and closed her eyes to gather herself.

Demetri shook his head before taking a look around for anything he could find to bandage Jane's leg. It took him less than a minute to decide to risk it and remove his helmet, figuring as Jane's suit had been ripped and she was breathing just fine.

"Demi NO!" Jane yelled her protest as he yanked the helmet off causing him to raise his brows.

"If you haven't died from the air then I wouldn't have." He replied while gesturing to her leg pointedly, smirking as a blush rose on her cheeks. It took Jane another few minutes before she too removed her helmet and breathed deeply. By that time Demetri had removed his shirt and ripped it into strips and quickly bandaged Jane's leg.

"We need to find the others; I need to find Alec and Ivan." Jane grunted out through clenched teeth as Demetri tied the last knot. Humming, he nodded before holding out his hand to help her up. Yes, he was worried about the others and being on this strange planet with no way home. But his main focus was Felix, they had been together since they were 10 and never really been separated; they were brothers and it didn't matter to them that they were not related by blood.

A string of curses pulled him from his worry to look at Jane with raised brows, "Come again?"

"Felix. I'm sorry, Demetri. Here I am worried about my husband and twin when you are clearly just as worried about Lix and the others." Jane replied remorsefully, causing Demetri to snort and shake his head.

"It's okay, the ship went in that direction. Hop on." He gestured to his back while kneeling down in front of Jane. His leg was bad, yes, but she could barely walk and he wanted to find the main part of the Arc before night fell on this planet. "Don't argue, we need to find the Arc before night hits and we don't have time to make weapons; you are hurt and cannot walk so hop on." He stated exasperated before grunting as Jane jumped on his back awkwardly.

"Mush!" Jane laughed as he pushed himself to his feet, causing him to chuckle.

As they walked Demetri kept his eyes roaming the area around him, his eyes pinpointing any sign of danger or the ship debris. Unknown to many, Demetri was a skilled tracker; he was taught by his grandfather Santiago before he passed and honed it ever since. He was thankful now more than ever for the skill, it had come in handy in the past many times but that was because he was sheer bored and had nothing to do; now it was keeping them safe and in the right direction.

"God fucking damn it, someone get the lug off me!" Peter's irate drawl could be heard from the left causing Demetri to veer off course quickly to help.

"Oh my god!" Jane blurted out before peeling into a fit of laughter as she saw Peter under Emmett's massive frame and in a compromising position.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He snapped back sarcastically, "Care to lend a hand?" he asked.

Demetri snorted, "I think I should just leave you here, maybe find the main part of the Arc and grab a camera."

Peter leveled him with a glare from between Emmett's legs, causing them to crack up more, "You think yer funny don'cha? Both of you are assholes and don't ask me how the fuck we got here cause I woke up like this!" he hissed as he saw Jane open her mouth, he just knew she was going to ask.

Demetri chuckled again while gently placing Jane on her feet before pushing Emmett off of Peter and onto his back. With a frown he placed his hands on the lug's neck and sighed in relief, he was still alive, just unconscious.

"Tell me why you aren't in the main part of the Arc," Demetri demanded as he turned back to a now up and about Peter, besides the scrapes and bruises he had no other damage.

Peter rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb at Emmett. "That idiot decided to go after you and Jane when he heard you and Jane scream Felix and Ivan's name. I was compelled to follow because for some god knowin' only reason he would be dead if I did, 'bout half way there my instincts screamed and I managed to shove Em and myself into the gully of the hallway. Then I woke up here with him on me!" He explained, his hands moving expressively with his emotions.

Demetri rolled his eyes before looking up to the sky and frowned; the once brilliant blue was now painted in magnificent pastels of pinks, purples and blues. He knew the sun was setting and he didn't want to risk walking in the night and getting severely off track or hurt.

_Right, priorities… Weapons, fire and shelter… _Demetri thought as he turned back to the others.

"The sun is setting, we don't have much time. I don't know about you three -" he started while gesturing to Peter and Jane as well as the still unconscious Emmett. "- but I don't want to face whatever lives on this planet without some kind of weapon. Pete, you and me will scavenge the Debris for anything that we could make into a weapon. Jane, I need you here to keep an eye on Emmett and build a fire, not a big one either, just enough to give us light." He ordered before jerking his head at Peter to follow him.

Casting a look at Jane who simply shrugged at Peter in reply answered his unspoken question, not even she knew the ins and outs of Demetri's mind. Sighing at that, Peter followed without any protest, knowing it wouldn't do any good right now. The captain was right though, the need to find weapons for tomorrow brought a feeling of dread to build in his stomach and Peter was honestly glad he had his instincts.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, four are safe and unharmed!**

**E**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

The sound of the fire cracking was the only noise that could be heard as Demetri stood watch over his sleeping friends- _no, family. _They truly were his family in every sense of the word, they were the only people besides his parents that understand him and could actually read him just as easily as a book.

"W-Wh… Man my head hurts." Emmett groaned out softly, his voice raspy. Demetri ,hearing him wake, snorted and moved to the lug's side keeping his hand on Emmett's chest.

"Stay down, I suspect you have a concussion; but you should know that by now right doc?" he asked with a chuckle causing Emmett to grin lazily.

"Yeah, from Peter slamming me into the floor made of metal. I was worried and went running after you like a dolt." He grumbled out with a sigh causing Demetri to nod his head in agreement.

"You're lucky Peter is a freak of nature with strong instincts to the point he just knows things or you would be dead otherwise." Demetri chuckled out earning a snort from the doc.

"Where are the others? Marcus? Edward, Jasper, Felix, Alec and Ivan?" Emmett asked as he glanced around the little makeshift camp to see that only Jane and Peter were here besides them.

Demetri sighed before sitting back on his haunches, "Felix and Ivan were ripped from the weapon bay and the others I don't know. We think they're still in the main hull of the ship, that's where we're going once the sun comes up, but I don't know how far away that is. It's been dark for nearly ten hours now."

Emmett raised his brows as he let out a slow whistle, "So, were stuck here till the sun shines but you don't know when. Okay, I can deal with that. Stop lookin' so nervous man, it's making me nervous." He blurted out causing Demetri to raise his brows. "Common man, I'm a doctor and I am one of your closest friends. You're nervous for many reasons and I can bet it's because we're stuck on a planet in the dark with no actual weaponry and from the looks of it our best fighter is injured."

Demetri chuckled and shook his head why anyone thought Emmett was an idiot and pondered why or how he got to be a doctor he had no clue, but Emmett was a genius; he just didn't like to show it. "Yeah, that's why. There's something watching us, I can't be too certain if they are alien or animal but we're being watched by something."

Emmett turned his head and looked to the forest that surrounded them. He could see nothing but now that Demetri had mentioned it, it felt like a pair or more eyes watching intently, it was disconcerting as he couldn't tell if they meant harm or not. It was something that felt like a neutral zone, a calm before something.

"We will need to move soon then, I know you hate the dark Cap but I don't think we should stay much longer. If you don't trust… actually no, wake the fucker up and get Peter to tell you what we should do; I don't trust my instincts 100 percent." Emmett grunted before sitting up. He clenched his eyes as the world beneath him spun and rocked slightly, causing him to lie back down. "Uh, I'm just going to let this sea sickness pass."

Demetri shook his head before getting up and making his way to Peter and Jane. Emmett was right, they couldn't stay here much longer and as much as he hated tracking in the dark it was necessary.

"Pete… Peter!" He called, louder the second time and a shake of the shoulder.

Peter jerked up with a grunt of surprise, his hand going to his head as he felt his forehead connect with something. Demetri jerked his head back in surprise as he felt the fuckers head connect with his jaw; well he should have known better as this wasn't the first time it happened.

"Dammit Metri! What did I tell you about having your damn iron jaw near my head? Is it day… okay obviously not…" Peter ranted before trailing off as he blinked up at the inky sky.

"Yeah, I need you to help me. It's been dark for too long and I don't know if we should move or not. There's something watching us and if Em is getting those vibes then it must be something." He explained as he helped Peter up into a sitting position.

Blinking slowly, Peter turned his head around to look at the surrounding forest; his brows pulled down in concentration. The instant he felt a shudder run down his spine he knew it was the right idea to move, he knew they were of no threat yet, but he didn't want to risk it in case that changed.

"Yeah, wake Jane. Get the big lummox to carry her." He chuckled before standing.

"Funny Whitlock, funny." Emmett drawled out sarcastically as he pulled himself up from the ground and began to walk over to them on shaky legs. "I won't be able to carry her yet, the ground is still swaying."

Demetri snorted and moved next to Jane but kept a good distance away from her hands and legs, he already had a head to the chin, and he really didn't want a fist or knee and foot to the balls or any form of weapon she had hidden near his body.

"JANE!" Peter yelled before Demetri could even open his mouth to call her name, a smirk pulled at his lips as Jane shot up and the weapon she had made and hid aimed at Peter's head.

"Chto za huy! Peter you dumbass, I could have killed you!" Jane seethed as she removed the homemade spear from Peter's neck.

Swallowing he nodded. "Sorry, I forgot rule number one with waking Jane. Jesus, how can Ivan sleep next to you?"

Jane chuckled darkly, "He sleeps with twin blades under his pillow and a vest."

"Alright, we need to move, children! Master Yoda has declared his unease at whatever the fuck is watching us. We need to move, so, Pete you're on lead. I'll carry Jane and Emmett you can cover our tails." Demetri ordered, the others snapped to attention and began to gather the things they would need.

"I need to look at her leg; I need to see if it is infected." Emmett uttered as he stopped by Jane's side and placing a hand just below the wound causing her to hiss in pain.

"Hurry it up then Doc." She hissed out as he began to unravel the makeshift bandages Demetri had made with his shirt.

Emmett masked the grimace that wanted to pull at his face as he looked at the wound on Jane's leg. He could tell instantly from the flush in her face as he glanced up at her that she had a fever and with a quick grasp of her shoulder and neck he could feel the slightly fast heart beat on top of the angry red and purple veins from the wound that she had blood poisoning. They needed to find the main hull fast or she wasn't going to make it.

"Hey Captain, got any more scraps of shirt left to bind her wound?" He was wary, worried. Jane was his friend, well they had become friends from their time on board and he didn't want to worry her or the others but he knew he'd have to tell someone.

Demetri pulled the strips from his pocket and chucked them at Emmett, his eyes narrowed in on the doctors' face. He knew Emmett was worried about something and debating on it as well, even when he chucked the scraps of material he didn't tear his eyes away from Jane's leg.

"So tell me something Emmett, back in high school you had a girl right? And you wanted to ask her to the prom... I can't remember, how did that turn out?" he hummed casually, it was the code they came up with to tell one another if something was the matter without the others knowing. He had one for the each of them and yet they still didn't know each other's questions or if there was trouble.

A chuckle escaped Emmett's throat as he tied the last strip into place, figures that Demetri would be the first to notice his unease. "Not good man, _not good_. She decided that because I was such a lummox at asking her and 'cause I took so long, she'd go with Thomas instead. Thank god for that, the _bloody_ witch was loose as a goose and good ole' Thomas got _infected_ with whatever she gave him." he told him stressing certain words so Demetri would catch what he was saying.

"Bad luck man, bad luck." Peter chuckled as he stood, swinging the makeshift vine bag on his back.

Demetri grimaced before sighing harshly, "fuck." He muttered to himself before looking back at Emmett and Jane.

"Okay, we need to get everyone ready. Peter, take a torch and then lead the way, the ship went in that direction; it was the way we were heading when we came across you and Emmett. Em, grab Jane's spear and take the rear." He ordered before squatting and lifting Jane carefully in his arms, but even the little jostle of her leg caused her to hiss.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically before stepping in line with Peter. "Let's go, hurry."

Peter quickly led them forward, stopping every now and then to scan the trees to see if he was heading in the right direction or not. Sure he was a navigator but tracking wasn't his strong suit, that was usually his Pa and well, Demetri and Felix's field.

He knew something bad was going to happen, he could feel the unease churn in his stomach as he slowly crept forward in the dark. A loud crack filled the silence causing everyone to freeze and become on high alert. Demetri cocked his head to the side and slowly tapped Peter on the back, handing Jane to him when he turned around.

He could hear slight huffing, the sound of dirt and leaves crunching on the ground. A hoof dragging back… a hoof?

"RUN!" He yelled, shoving his friends forward as a blaze of fire lit up just as a… "Is that a fucking minotaur?" he cursed to himself as he pushed his friends faster as the beast roared and snorted fire.

"Emmett, make sure they're safe… I'll lead him away from the others, Peter, you're in charge! I'll find you when I can!" He yelled before shoving them to the side with all his weight before veering off to the left, almost sighing in relief as the beast followed him and didn't notice his friends and crew.

He heard Jane scream his name in desperate panic and he knew if he didn't die and found his way back to them, he was going to get his ass kicked for sure. That little sprite was the devil's sister when she was pissed.

With a grunt Demetri pushed off a fallen tree onto the branch above, just as the Minotaur's arms swung together to grab him, the fire blazing on its back as it roared in anger at him escaping its clutches. The relief didn't last for long as the beast turned and locked its flaming eyes on Demetri in the tree, a twisted form of a smirk pulling at its snout; this didn't reassure Demetri at all.

"Gamó̱!" he cursed before jumping from the branch and into a barrel roll before pushing up and taking off in a sprint. He could hear the beast chasing him; feel the flames licking at his back. He let out a grunt as he felt one of the horns rip at his flesh, causing him to stagger a bit, but he wouldn't go down like this. He said he would find his friends; he was their captain, their leader and he wasn't going to let them down.

The beast roared again and Demetri screamed as he felt his body fly from the force of the blow he took to the side, his body tumbling and crashing to the ground. His vision blurred as pain jolted through him as he finally felt his body stop against something hard. Blood dripped down into his eyes as he blinked blearily up at the blur of a beast, his vision becoming darker as he tried to suck in some air. He closed his eyes and held back the anguished cry that wanted to break free; he refused to give the cries of his agony to a fucking beast that's mythical in his world.

A laugh broke through as he waited for the final blow only nothing came, nothing but the numbing pain and darkness; it made him laugh. One that sounded somewhat hysterical, but he figured that if he was going to die anyway there was no point in holding the soldier façade.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, he was sorry to break his words to his friends, to himself on finding his brothers and the others. Sorry for many things, but mainly at the fact he broke his word. Demetri DeLuca never broke his word, it was just the rule. He let out another blood-choked gasp before darkness took him, and he could have sworn as he closed his eyes that he saw a woman.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* Yes, mythical creatures people! **

**E **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A small groan filled the cavern, breaking off Isabella's humming as she made more healing salve for the man she had found near her home. She knew he was one of the creatures that fell from the sky and crashed into the forest, her sisters and she had been watching them to make sure that they were not dangerous.

She knew that the man before her, the one that the beast of fire had hurt, was their leader. He was the one who had risked his life for the other three creatures' safety, like she would do for her sisters.

"W-Where am I?" Demetri moaned painfully as he blinked and looked around wildly with bleary eyes. He could see an old building structure, much like the ones built many centuries ago on Earth, covered with vines and other wildlife as waterfalls streamed down from the roof. He knew with a quick sniff of the air he was underground, even though there was light filtering through.

"Shh, do not sit up." Isabella cooed as she pressed her hand on the creature's chest as he made to move, she felt the body under her palm tense and its heart to quicken as its eyes locked onto her form. "Here, you have been wounded, this will help heal." She told him, lifting the bowl of salve to him before scooping some onto her fingers.

Demetri watched warily as the woman began to rub pale green paste over the wounds on his stomach and chest. A sigh escaping as he felt the coolness seep into the wounds and quenching the fire-like pain they had created. "Thank you, for saving me." He hummed seriously to the woman, his manners kicking in.

A soft bell-like laugh escaped her lips as she looked up at him again. "That is okay, Sky Creature; you are very brave to fight the fire beast in the way you did to save those like you."

_Sky creature..? Oh… _Demetri thought, his brows pulling down at the name before his eyes widened with the realization. Their ship fell from the sky; he is an alien on their planet. "The Minotaur? The others are my friends, my family. Are they alright? Safe?" he asked before he realized as the woman cocked her head at him that she may not understand even if she spoke English.

"Family? They are to you like what my sisters are to me? My sisters are born from other women of my kind and yet we call each other sisters." She explained before cocking her head to the side once more, "Yes, I see it now. You care very much for them; you are worried for them… They are safe; my sisters are watching them from the trees." She told him with a smile before placing moss over his wounds. He was surprised at first for what she said, understanding perfectly what he meant when he called his friends family. Relief followed as her words about them being safe sunk in followed by shock.

"You were the thing we could feel watching us? How can you understand me, speak my language?" He asked with a frown, causing the woman to hum and nod.

"Not I, my sisters Rosalie and Maria were watching you. I was alone hunting when Maria called to me, telling me that she had lost you after the fire beast began to hunt you. I found you near my home and slayed the beast before bringing you here." She hummed before placing her hands on his leg, he watched with wide eyes as her hands glowed crimson, a frown pulling at her face. "My sisters and I share a link; we had picked up on your language and adjusted our voices to yours for you to understand us. But, you have heard my voice before, have you not?"

Demetri frowned before inhaling sharply as the dream sprung to the forefront of his mind, _So rich and full of emotion; warmth… _"I heard you in my dream, you were the voice?" He asked in breathless awe causing Isabella to laugh again.

"Yes, you called to me in my sleep. You have a powerful mind and soul, Sky Creature." She laughed again while sitting gently beside him and laying her hand on his chest, letting her power flow through him.

"Can you tell me what you are?" He asked curiously, causing her to smile wide, her teeth slightly pointed like a human version of tiger teeth.

"I am… There isn't a way I can describe it in a way you would understand." She hummed after she realized there was no way to explain. Lifting her hand she softly placed her pointer and middle finger to his forehead and began to show him. Demetri jerked as a flash of white took over his vision.

_We are one with earth, one with time and space… we are mystical, we are all magical and connected… a healer, a warrior and a mage… we are all three but the same… _

Isabella jerked her hand back causing Demetri to gasp out loud as the voices in his head disappear. "What was that!?" he gasped out causing Isabella to look down apologetically.

"I am sorry, Sky Creature, to push our thoughts into yours; there was no other way to explain." She whispered apologetically while placing her hand back on his chest. "I should have asked for your willingness than to push."

Demetri shook his head to clear the slight discomfort of the experience away, "Please, ask next time. That was amazing but a little disconcerting." He chuckled softly before frowning; Isabella nodded absentmindedly as she gathered the materials from his side that she had used and moved them to the area they were kept.

With another laugh he blinked up at the woman as she made her way back to his side, "And stop calling me Sky Creature. My name is Demetri, Demetri DeLuca." He introduced with another small laugh causing her to smile.

"It is nice to finally meet you Demetri, Demetri of DeLuca. I am Isabella, Isabella of the Swan's." She said smiling wide, her eyes sparkling as she rested her hand on his bare chest once more. "Now rest, my warrior, many injuries need to heal and for that you need sleep. Forget your worries for now, you are safe here in my home." She instructed softly as she felt the pain radiate off of him.

Demetri gave her an odd look but nodded before closing his eyes. As much as he wanted to find Felix and the others he needed to heal, and the only way to help with that is to rest. Tomorrow, tomorrow he will worry and begin to ask more questions… for now he will sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And here is Isabella!**

**E**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Screams tore through the cavern as Demetri thrashed in a delirious feverish state, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to claw his wounds. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, all he knew was that his chest was on fire and it burned; burned his very soul.

"Shh, it will pass soon, rest, my warrior." Isabella whispered softly as she placed her hand on his head, calming him slightly as she tried to ease the pain. She was worried, she had never seen a fever this severe before and her medicine wasn't working against it. At the sound of a whimper she quickly placed her hand back on his forehead; she knew he was in pain but…

"He will be okay. Weak when he comes through this. His alien body is fighting off our medicine because it is an unnatural substance in his blood. It has had a curious effect though, do you not agree?" Randall murmured as he dropped down from the opening above, swinging on the vines in the process.

"Brother. I am worried, even if your visions tell you, what if the fever takes him from me?" She whispered up at her eldest brother, tears pooling in her eyes.

Randall looked at his little sister before pulling her into his arms. They were true siblings unlike the others, it was rare for a couple to be able to have two children of opposite gender, and normally it was two boys or two girls or one which is why this made Isabella special.

"He will be okay, Isabella, your mate will live. Just keep looking after him." He cooed to her, his eyes locked on the male that was her mate. He could see the aura of a fighter around him, a fierce warrior with a kind heart.

Isabella let out a sigh before pulling away and turning back to her mate, not missing the sad expression on her brother's face. Your mate will come, just be patient, brother."

He just smiled and nodded before leaping up into the air and swinging his way back out the way he came in, afraid to say that he wasn't sure that he would be able to find his mate, for his mate's future was dark.

"Felix! No!" Demetri cried out as he tried to lift himself from the bedding, his face contorted in agony as he tried to reach out towards a crumbling cabin, only to see him disappear once more.

He struggled with an unknown force as he forced himself up, why was he so weak? What happened? "FELIX!" he screamed again as he stumbled away from what he was lying on, his knees wobbling with unease as he searched for his brother.

_"HELP ME!" _the voice of Jane screamed in the silence, her cries of anguish making Demetri spin and lose his balance, his hands grasping rock as he willed his body to move. He could see Jane struggling to fight the beast that he thought followed him. Peter lay at her feet, eyes wide and unseeing as blood coated his chest and Emmett was struggling to breathe as he clasped his hands tight around his throat, blood gurgling out as he coughed.

"JANE! NO!" he cried out before pushing himself forward, where the fuck was his bow? He let out a mighty cry before launching himself at the beast only to collide with the rock floor.

_"_No, no, no, no… JANE! JANE! PETER! EMMETT!" he cried as he ran his hands wildly on the ground where he saw their bodies.

"Shh, it's alright… they are alright." Isabella cooed, laying her hand calmly on his shoulder. Demetri's eyes whipped up to see a woman, a woman he knew but couldn't recall; the forest around her faded away into the cavern. "You are sick; the fever is making you see things. Come stand up, yes that's it." She whispered as she helped her warrior to his feet; guiding him slowly back to the bed she had made for him.

"Safe?" he asked, knowing somehow he could trust this woman.

Isabella smiled softly down at Demetri and nodded, "Yes they are safe. Rest." She cooed once more causing Demetri to sigh in relief and close his eyes, letting the exhaustion take him.

Screams once again filled the cave, causing Demetri to shoot up, his eyes wildly looking for the danger as he stumbled off the bed once more, he needed… needed to find her. Find them. Where was his bow?

A roar filled the silence before another guttural scream echoed it, sending chills down his spine. It was Jasper, Jasper was under attack and injured. Where was his bow? Jasper… why was no one helping him?

"Jasper?" He rasped out followed by coughing. Why was his throat so dry? A scream tore through the space, agonized and rough. Ivan? Where was his bow?

"Demetri, shh, it's okay! Safe!" the voice whispered causing him to snap his eyes open. The woman was staring down at him sadly, grief hidden behind her hazel brown eyes. It made his heart clench and it made him realize groggily that it was he who was screaming. Shakily he raised his hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek, causing her to hum softly as she leaned closer.

"I'm sorry for making you hurt." He whispered roughly.

"It is okay, I understand this illness. It may hurt me to see you hurt, my warrior, but for you to be better it must be worse. It seems to be getting better." She whispered as she placed her hand over his, her eyes closing as she soaked up the warmth.

"Come, the pools will help cool you more." Isabella whispered as she wrapped her hands around his middle and helped lift him up to stand shakily on his legs.

Demetri grunted before clutching his midsection, frowning as its skin felt tight and dry, only to realize as he looked down it was mud. Why was there mud across his torso?

"It has healing properties and it helped cool you. The medicine is in your wounds with the moss and mud covering them. We need to wash them off so I can apply new medicine for you." Isabella explained as they slowly began to walk toward the pools behind the crumbling wall of the old city that she lived in.

"I never noticed the architecture, it's much like the Victorian times on my planet." Demetri gasped out as he looked around with bleary eyes, his lungs burning and legs aching.

Isabella smiled and hummed, she didn't understand his words or meaning of Victorian but she understood his awe of her home. "Thank you, this is the remains of the olden world. Many years ago there was a war that ravaged this land and destroyed everything. Our great leader Vladimir and his brother Stefan destroyed the non-sentient beings and brought in the new order. This is all that is left of times before peace. It is my home."

Demetri listened with rapt attention till they came to a sudden stop, at the sound of water trickling and the familiar sensation of the sun upon his face did only then Demetri look away and gasp at the beauty before him. He was overlooking beautiful crystal clear pools and lush greenery overlooking what was an expanse of waterfalls and more greenery, it was beautiful and peaceful.

"Come, the water is always cool." Bella stated as she slowly lowered him into the water before standing and pulling the string around her waist and neck, letting the article of clothing to flutter toward the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well hello :P **

**E**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Emmett peered out of the broken shuttle hull, a heavy metal rod in his hand. He was here alone with Jane as she recovered, while Edward and Peter went looking for food and hopefully trying to find Ivan, Jasper and Demetri. They had arrived a day after Demetri led the beast off and found Edward and Alec injured but okay while Marcus was dead. He had died on impact and Jasper had grabbed a parachute –he still didn't understand why there was one on the spaceship- and jumped out right after the hull he and Pete were in ripped off.

"Are they back yet?" Jane whispered as she peered out of the room she was in, her voice barely above a whisper as Emmett gripped the bar tighter his body tense in preparation of an attack.

"No, not yet." Alec whispered to his twin sister as he shielded her body with his.

"Emmett! HELP!" He heard Peter yell before he and Edward burst through the trees into the now clear field with Ivan in their arms, blood pouring from multiple wounds.

"_Fuck_, Jane, get back inside! They found Ivan!" he ordered before rushing out and lifting Ivan from their arms and inside to the makeshift medical bay.

"Where did you find him?" Emmett asked as he laid his friend on the table and began to remove the shredded clothing, he needed to see where the damage was done and then figure out what he needed to clean and wrap the wounds.

"We found him in a thicket of thorns." Peter explained while Edward placed the weapons they found on the ground, one of them being Demetri's bow.

"IVAN!" Jane yelled as she hobbled back into the room, her face pale as she took in her husband. Alec desperately tried to hold her back

"Jane, you need to leave, I'm sorry but you have an infection and something else I don't know about and Ivan is sick right now he's losing too much blood. I know you want to help Jane, but we can't have him getting any sicker, if he got worse there is nothing I can do to help him. Alec, take her to the other room and calm her down." Emmett explained, his eyes never looking away from his hands that were stitching up one of the fatal wounds.

Alec nodded as Jane held back a sob, she understood Emmett; she didn't like it because she needed to be near Ivan but she didn't want to be the reason for his already deteriorated health to become worse.

"Come on Jane, you can help Edward, Peter and I fix the weapons," Alec whispered as he guided her shaking form to the room across from them where Edward placed the weapons, Peter following. They only had three guns, her knives and Demetri's bow.

"He's going to be pissed about his bow when we find him." She choked out while trying to force a laugh.

Edward snorted while nudging the disaster that was DeLuca's bow. "I'm pretty sure he won't care that much. We haven't found Marcello, I'm pretty sure that he would be more pissed off at that than his fucked up bow."

"I'm shocked to say this, but he is right." Jane muttered, her eyes never leaving the bow. They had lost Marcus and they may have lost both Felix and Demetri. They could also lose Ivan if Emmett couldn't help him.

"I know. But Felix gave him this bow." Peter mutters, fingering the bow itself before sighing. "We can't go out again, it was an off chance that we found Ivan, and we need to look for Demetri and Jasper before anything. I know they aren't dead, that they are still okay, I would know if they died right here." He explained placing his hand on his chest where his heart rested.

Edward couldn't help but snort, he didn't really find it all that believable that Peter Whitlock was anything special, especially not being special enough to have some form of clairvoyance. Someone like he should get that gift but no, Edward got the curse of being able to read people.

"Shut up fuckward, go sulk in a corner or better yet, do us and this world a favor and go throw yourself off a fucking high cliff." Jane snapped with a snarl before automatically throwing her hidden blade causing Edward to yelp as he felt the sharp sting on his arm.

"Fuck you, imp!" he snarled out before stomping from the room, his hand holding the cut tightly.

"He'll be okay, Jane." Peter mumbled as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder, at this time he wished he was Jasper in that sense, everyone was able to calm under his touch.

Alec silently moved closer to his twin and grasped her free hand with his. He wasn't too sure that Ivan would be okay but he had to believe Peter, after all the stories he has heard from the others Peter is rarely if not never wrong.

Emmett finished up the stitches and began to clean the wounds some more, Ivan had passed out long ago from the pain and now Emmett was just worried that besides the other worries his friend might just not wake up.

There were unknown substances in some of the wounds and he didn't know what they would do to Ivan's blood, if they were poisonous or not. If the ship was full and running, if it was the part of the ship that held the medic bay, then he would be able to do a full scan on Ivan and Jane both.

Sighing, he rubbed his face tiredly as he stared down at the man before him.

"What am I supposed to do…" he grunted out before straightening and went to find Jane. He had to inform her that he was stable for now but if they didn't get help soon – he just hoped that there was life form on this planet besides animals and they were friendly - or find the medic bay quick. Ivan might die.

"Emmett, how is he?" Jane asked as she quickly hopped to her feet, her eyes wide and teary.

"Jane, he's stable for now but if we don't find the medic bay or some form of help on this damn planet then we may just lose him. I'm sorry Jane, I did the best I could with the instruments I have." He explained tiredly, his hands shooting out as she began to waver on her feet. Catching her just as her knees buckled from underneath her.

"I'm sorry Jane, so sorry." Emmett muttered as he pulled the small woman close to his chest.

Jane let out a sob and clutched the oaf as tight as she could. "It's okay, Emmett; it's not your fault. You did the best you could; I understand and don't blame you."

"PETER! ALEC! EMMETT!" Edward screamed out as two women dropped from the trees. One tall, the other short, and both equally blonde and very much almost naked.

The three called rushed out with weapons in their hands, only to stop short as they took in the women before them. They were both equally stunning; one was shorter than the other with flowing honey gold locks while the other was tall with waist length gold hair that shone in the light.

"We come in peace, we heard you need help." The taller one spoke, her eyes locked on Emmett.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you know we needed help?" Peter demanded.

Charlotte cocked her head to the side and frowned. "We have watched, Sky Creatures, watched as you bring back sick man. We can help; he was in the thickets of thorn valley." She spoke; her words slightly broken and mispronounced as she adjusted her voice for their tongue speak.

"You can help my husband?" Jane piped up with hope in her voice, causing all to look her way.

"Yes, we help… We help you and your mate. Sister Isabella help heal, she heals… she healed one like you." Rosalie spoke, her voice strong and unwavering unlike her sister Charlotte's.

"Who? Who did she heal?" Peter asked, he needed to know if it was Jasper, Felix or Demetri.

Alec watched the trees behind, his eyes locking onto the fiery red ones framed with red curls that danced like the very flames. He knew that the woman wasn't harmful, just shy.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side, her mind grasping her sisters' memories.

"He calls for you by names in illness. He calls you family, you call him Demetri."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Well!**

**E**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A cough filled the silence followed by a groan of pain. Felix opened his bleary eyes and coughed once more before wheezing. He felt like he swallowed a gallon of dirt and had been ran through the wringer. Rubbing his head he sat up, his eyes taking in the scene around him. There was a small part of the ship near him, thankfully and oddly it was the quarters and one of the thrusters. It was then that he realized his helmet was completely gone and the air breathable; he couldn't thank the gods fast enough.

But it was the area itself that confused him; it was all grey and bleak. Everything was dead and he knew it wasn't from the crash, he could see the wildlife far out around him and a mountain that would have been waterfalls. This was an area that had seen battle and death, he could tell.

With a grunt he pushed himself up, only to fall back down with a cry of pain, as his leg jolted wrong. Looking down, Felix let out a curse as he saw a familiar sign that his leg was indeed broken and he was royally fucked.

"God damn it." He cursed again before he began to drag himself toward the hull of the ship. He wasn't a medical man by any means but he knew the basics of what he needed to make a splint and to set his leg.

It took him a good ten minutes to make his way to the hull and another five to pull himself up into the piece, he has never been more glad for his build, now more than any other time. Hauling himself up onto a bed, Felix began to rip the space suit carefully from his leg before taking it off.

"Much use this fucking had, rip proof my ass." He muttered as he chucked the scraps away before looking around for anything to use as a splint and a crutch.

"Okay, leg first, then I will worry about a crutch." Felix grunted before ripping the shelving off the wall, he was sure that if he ever made it back home he would complain about the dodgy equipment. With a shake of his head he removed his shirt and ripped it in strips, thanking fuck he wore long sleeves to bed.

Placing his hands on either side of his leg he paused, "Come on, you're just snapping a bone back into place, it's not going to hurt." He tried to convince himself but Felix knew it was futile, with a grunt he took a deep breath before he clenched his teeth and snapped the bone back into place.

"SON OF A FUCK!" He screamed before quickly tying the splint in place. "Never want to do that again without painkillers…" He muttered before grunting as he hopped up onto his good leg.

Felix, quickly as he could, made his way into other rooms looking for something that could support his weight and help him walk, this was also another time where he cursed his build for being the way it was. Being nearly seven foot and burly made things like finding a crutch in the middle of fucking nowhere on an alien planet impossible.

"Fuck it." He grunted before grabbing something that was perfect for a cane and wrapped the remains of his suit around it so it wouldn't slice his hand before making his way in the direction he hoped the ship went in. With his fucked leg he wouldn't be able to climb to see over the tree tops and he wasn't Demetri, who instantly knew from a glance which direction he needed to go. No, he was the unlucky one in the percentage of humans who had no special gift to hone, some would say his gift was his strength but if they ever saw his father they would instantly change their minds. The men in their family were just naturally big; he also had to work on his muscle. Out of everyone, he was the ordinary one: Demetri had his gift of tracking, Jane no matter what she did, it always hurt, Peter had some freaky clairvoyance and Jasper had empathy to some degree. He didn't know what Ivan had but no one but Jane knew that, Edward just could read people and Marcus could sense anyone who would be perfect for each other.

Huffing, Felix took another glance around and frowned. He was a good distance away from the hull but still a fair distance to any form of life, he was pretty sure that he was just walking in circles or this god forsaken dead zone was playing tricks on his mind.

Sitting down, Felix couldn't help but rub his face tiredly. "What am I going to do? I don't know but I could walk until I hit life but I am pretty damn sure I'll pass out before then," He mumbled to himself before groaning and falling back, grey and black ash flying up from the force causing him to cough.

"For the love of all, please let someone find me, just find me here and help." He prayed before closing his eyes. "No one is going to find you dumbass, the others could be dead or there is no humanoid life on this rock."

"Great, I am answering myself. I'm going nuts!" He laughed hysterically before jolting up as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned to look in the direction he heard them and blinked, before him stood a man, his chest bare, with leather strapped around his arm and leather leggings.

"Are you an angel, because I must have died and gone to heaven?" He blurted out before face palming, of all the things to say, that was the worst thing ever.

"No, I am not… what you call an angel. I am Randall of the Swan's." The man stated with a laugh.

Randall sighed in relief before frowning as he looked down at his mate's leg. He had left immediately when he felt something call to him in the dead lands, he knew not what it was until he drew close.

"You are injured, come let me help. I will take you to my sister; she is a healer of my kind. She has healed one of you Sky Creatures, her mate." He stated before holding out his hands to help his mate up from the ground.

Felix stared at the hands before slowly and somewhat trustingly place his in the god's before him. "Sky Creature? Mate?" He asked, confused as the words sunk in.

Randall nodded before wrapping his arm around his mate's before beginning to walk. "You fell from the sky, Sky Creature, though I am to understand you have a name. My kind, we have mates. It is a gift from our ancestors; you are my mate as is the other sky creature like you is my sister's." he explained.

"Wait, hold up. Is this a mate as in a friend or a mate as in I am your soul mate as in forever? Because if it's the latter I am pretty sure I don't mind that at all; you are stunning and my type of guy. And who is it your sister healed, I am looking for my brother and family; the others like me." Felix asked, taking everything in stride, like always.

Cocking a brow Randall stopped and stared at his mate, he knew that his mate should not be accepting of this. It was unusual for a male to have a male other half and then it was the telling of such things, what a strange creature. "He called you by names, called you family. Demetri of DeLuca is what he is called."

Felix jolted before hollering with joy. "Thank the lords!"

"I take it he means something special to you? Is he your chosen one?" Randall asked slowly, unsure.

Felix gagged before shuddering, "No, no, Demetri is my best friend. He is like a brother to me."

Relief flooded through Randall like a waterfall over the cliffs. "Then I shall take you to him, he is not far from here as well as your friends. They are being brought in by my sisters by kind; they have injured to bring for healing."

Felix nodded but worry churned in his stomach, who was injured? Was anyone dead?

"Do you know if anyone has died? Do you know who is alive?" He asked.

Cocking his head to the side, Randall blinked slowly before nodding. "The one you call Marcus is dead… The small female and her love are injured. They are looking for Sky Creatures named Felix and Jasper."

Grief clutched at Felix's heart for the news of Marcus, he was truly a kind hearted man but he knew that the only reason Marcus came was to pass away in space. "My name is Felix, do you know if they can find Jasper?"

"Maria, Maria will find her mate before time comes nightfall once more." Randall explained before picking up his pace once more as he felt his ma-_ Felix's _pain.

"We better get a move on; while we walk you can explain to me all about this mate thing and how you understand me. I noticed you didn't answer my question before." Felix chuckled as he leaned more on Randall.

"Very well," Randall replied before beginning to explain.

* * *

**A/N: *swoon* I just love this pairing… **

**E**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Demetri instantly averted his eyes from her naked form, causing Isabella to cock her head to the side, confused and worried.

"Why do you avert your eyes? Does my body not please you?" She asked before moving back to the other side of the pool and looking down with a frown. The water was clear and only distorted her form when it rippled. She was confused; did her mate not find her aesthetically pleasing to the eye?

"I was raised as a gentleman, my Mitera would hide me before I could say éna for not giving you privacy, but the man in me finds you very attractive and wanting to devour you." He stated, still looking at the beauty of the scenery, trying to ignore the fact that he very much would like to look.

"You may look, Demetree, you are my soul-mate, only you have lain eyes on my flesh like this." Isabella explained while moving closer, her mate's name rolling off her tongue oddly.

Demetri frowned before slowly glancing towards Isabella, he couldn't help but admire the way her skin shone from the light that filtered in, the way her hair framed her face that made her cheekbones stand out.

"Soul-mate?" Demetri asked perplexed.

"Our kind, I told you of the war. Well before then, long ago when the great goddess still walked upon our earth instead of being it. She had lost something so valuable; our ancestors found it, cherished it and healed it. When she came for her lost token, she was pleased to see her token well and had given our ancestors a gift; a gift that our souls will reach out and find our other half. To be my mate or not is your choice, but I have already chosen you as mine and no one else will ever capture my eye, if you wish for another betrothed then I will step back." Isabella explained as she moved closer to her warrior.

The words she spoke were true, if he wished for another to love then she would step back. She knew that many mates don't come to love their better halves instantly and that they have chosen ones, maybe he had already a chosen one where he came from.

"You would not fight?" He asked after a small amount of silence.

Cocking her head to the side Isabella frowned. "I will fight yes, but if I were to lose…" she needed not say more.

"But you know nothing of me," Demetri hummed as he shifted closer to Isabella.

"I know you are a kind man with strong heart for those you love. I know you have been hurt and by this you have made a hard shell to protect the soul; it is what makes you a great warrior. There are many things I know about you Demetree and then there are many more that I do not. I wish to know you, like I wish for you to know me." Isabella stated as she laid her hand over his heart, her body flush with his.

Demetri stared down at the woman before him, her eyes wide and shining with honesty. There was something deep within him that knew that she was only speaking the truth and that he wished to know more about her, her planet and everything on it. Maybe it is she that was the feeling he had about change, maybe crash landing on this planet was the fates trying to tell him something.

"I would like that." He told her with a smile, his hands tightening on her hips.

Isabella smiled up at her warrior before beginning to wash away the mud and the other supplies she had put on him in his illness. They needed to be changed and she needed to check the wounds to see if they were healing or not.

"My name is Isabella; I am from the great and noble Swans. I have a brother; he is Randall of the Swans." Isabella started as she slowly rubbed away the mud that still clung to Demetri's chest, careful not to brush his wounds and risk reopening them.

"My family was blessed with me. They had thought I would be a boy as my brother was born first, my people only have two children and they are of the same sex. To get both a male and female is rare, very rare that it has only happened twice in the history of my people." She hummed.

Demetri listened with rapt attention, his mind trying not to process the soft caress and movement her hands made on his flesh. "Are you treated different than the others?" He asked, curious as he knew if that was what it was like on earth the family would be deemed unnatural and treated poorly.

"Yes, I am treated like a noble. My brother and I are treated not like gods but are held in higher regard than others. It is a gift and my people see it as such, treat us as such." She explained, stilling her movements and smiling. "What is it like where you come from?"

Demetri hummed in thought, "My world isn't like this. Humans – what we are called – have destroyed the land and built homes and other structures, polluted the great mother Earth. We are greedy creatures, some full of hate and others so plainly stuck in their own views to see others. What once was a beautiful, peaceful Earth was destroyed by such people and those who care not to put a stop to it. Some people are different and are treated poorly; some are killed because of these differences and stereotypes; all because their god told them so or because it was stated in a book written long ago. It is horrible, it is a place that clings with malice, death and hate and yet in that plume of darkness there are people who shine like the sun." he explained causing Isabella to scrunch her nose up.

"I do not like the sound of where you come from." She huffed out before shaking her head. "I am glad you are not like those who you described. Are those you came with like you?" She asked, her eyes distancing as she felt her sisters and brothers voice in her mind.

"Yes, but there is one named Edward who thinks he is top shit… excuse me… thinks he is better than everyone and should be treated like a king." He told her. "Why do you ask?"

"My brother has found his mate, hurt but well. They make their way here. Just like my sisters, they found theirs in a group, two injured." She explained before moving back to the edge of the pools, dragging him with her. "Come, we must prepare their arrival, I need to heal their wounds."

Demetri, quickly as he could, exited the pools and helped Isabella tie her dress once more before following her back into her home; his stomach churning with worry and fear. "Who is it they have found?" he asked.

"Randall is with the one you call Felix… Charlotte and Rosalie are with the others, Maria has yet to find the one you call Jasper." she explained while making her way to the place which held all her herbs and remedies for those in dire need of them.

"Oh that's… that's good and bad." He muttered to himself before looking to see what Isabella was gathering. "What are the plants you're using? What do they do?"

Looking over her shoulder, Isabella smiled. "This here is Poku, it is a healing plant. Poku is a bright blue flower with a purple middle, very hard to get as they only grow on the rocks way above where the water falls." She explained holding up the crushed blue and purple petals. "This is Alumi, it makes you numb, and it is a root of a certain tree that grows near the dead lands and only the dead lands."

Spotting the green moss on the small crumbling stone bench Demetri couldn't help but ask what it was for and named causing Isabella to laugh. "It is moss, you find it everywhere. It is to soak up the blood and keep the medicine in. Would you like to help? I can teach you what goes with what?"

Demetri shook his head, "Medicine isn't my strong suit Isabella, but my friend Emmett is a doctor; a healer like you. I am sure he would love to know all about this."

"ISABELLA!" the voice of a woman echoed desperately throughout the chamber, causing both of them to turn and rush towards the main room. There in the main room where Demetri had lain for the last few days was a woman covered in a bright yellow substance and blood, with a very pale Jasper in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah no Alice, nope, nada. **

**E**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Horror flashed through both Isabella and Demetri as they took in the scene, Isabella worried for her sister and that she carried while Demetri feared for Jasper's life.

"Maria! What happened? Who attacked you?" Isabella demanded as she rushed forward, taking the male from her sister's arms. His blue eyes wide and almost unseeing, but she could feel his life force thrumming through him faintly.

"It wasn't one of us, I claimed him. It was a Maniarcor, we were coming back from the lava rocks and it attacked." Maria gasped out as she fell forward in pain; she had tried to fight the beast off but was unsuccessful. Its tail had sliced through her arm and back as it spun, its claws slicing through her mate's chest and stomach in the same movement.

"Maniarcor?" Demetri asked as he held Maria up from falling, his brain connecting the dots together as he saw the wound on her back. The yellow substance that covered them both was her blood; she was injured just as much as Jasper.

"It is a beast," Isabella muttered out as she crushed herbs together into a paste before turning back around. "Demetri, I need you to wash his chest with water; I need to see the wounds on it. My sister needs a special herb to extract poison from her blood." She explained as she rushed off, taking her sister with her.

Demetri quickly did as he asked, using the large bowl filled with clear water and the cloth that lay in it. Jasper moaned wildly, his eyes opening as he weakly struggled against Demetri's hold. "Sh, Jasper it's okay. You are safe, Maria is safe with us." He spoke and sighed in relief as Jasper stopped struggling.

"Dem… Demi? Whe… ter…?" Jasper gasped out before coughing, blood splattering across Demetri's face before Jasper's body went lax.

"JASPER! No, no, no stay with me! HELP!" He screamed, "ISABELLA!"

Both Isabella and Maria rushed back into the room, a scream tearing through Maria's throat as she saw her mate lying lifeless in her sister's mate's arms. "NO!" She screamed before rushing forward, removing Jasper from Demetri's arms and into hers.

Demetri backed away as he saw Maria's eyes and body begin to glow a vibrant red; the light encasing both her and Jasper.

"What is happening?" He asked Isabella as she stopped by his side.

"She is saving him, when he wakes I hope he enjoys being mated to her. This is binding, they are wed; he will be like us and yet not." She explained, hoping that what her sister is doing will save him. She had seen it done before, but not so severe or dead.

"Will he be okay?" he had to ask, for he knew if Jasper died, Peter would be crushed.

"I am uncertain, this may bring him to life but he will still need to heal, or it may do both… it may not do anything." She whispered, her eyes sad as she watched.

"Can you show me the beast that attacked them?" He asked after a few more seconds of silence, he needed to know what animal did this.

Isabella nodded slowly before placing her hand against his forehead; an image burned its way through Demetri's mind. It was of a ferocious lion with wings the width of a car and a scorpion tail. He saw the way Jasper fought off the beast with the weapon he had, before the image vanished.

"A manticor, how strange…" He mumbled, his brows pulling down with thought. The beasts he had encountered on the planet so far are those of mythical tales back home. But now that he has seen them, he was unsure if earth has been visited by aliens or not when these creatures supposedly existed.

Demetri turned, his back pressed against Isabella's as he heard footsteps rushing toward them, his hands clenched ready to attack. Only to relax as he saw Felix hanging off the arm of some male, his mind came up with a blurry image of the unknown male and his Isabella together… _Randall, _his mind supplied.

"Calm down bro, he's my mate." Felix stated with a wide grin before looking behind them and paling. "Jasper?"

Shaking his head, he stood and looked back over his shoulder. "Not too well, we lost him, Felix… Maria is… it's hard to explain."

"She is giving him half her life force and soul. What we do when we bind forever." Randall spoke as he moved them both closer. "The others are not far behind, a half day walk before the blue sun rises." He uttered to his sister.

"Thank you brother, the herbs for your mate are on the stones. His leg will need Roopet but I cannot dive that far, unlike you. Ith would help but he listens to only you. I also need more Correl, they have someone with poison; I used the last with Maria." Isabella informed her brother who nodded and quickly helped his mate make his way to the room where she kept all her healing herbs.

As quick as he could he slathered the mixture over his mate's leg before wrapping it with vines; it would have to do till he came back with the Roopet, a hard-like sea plant that hardened like rock when dry. "Stay here, I will be back as soon as possible." He whispered to his mate before racing off out towards the pools, he didn't even slow when he came to the stepping stones to the other side of the pools and dived off to the great pools below. He felt the gills form as he grew deeper, the plus side of being a water element being.

Ith, his pet, swam around him happily, his body expanding to show his spines before compressing his body once more. It always made Randall smile at how playful and happy his little Ith was at seeing him.

"Find me Correl, hurry Ith." He commanded before pointing off in the direction he knew some to be before moving to the side of the deep pool and gathered some Roopet, thanking mother earth as he did so. Ith came back quickly with a whole plant of Correl, its bright orange shell shining in the light his body emitted.

Thanking his pet, Randall pushed off from the wall and swam back to the top. He shook his head as he breached the water before jumping out and beginning his climb to the top. As he grew closer he could hear voices from his sisters and the other Sky Creatures, his mate's being the loudest.

"Sister!" He called as he strode into the room, the Roopet and Correl in his hands.

"You have them, hand the Roopet to him; he knows how to use it." Isabella stated, gesturing to Emmett who was kneeling next to Felix.

Staring warily at the man he slowly handed the sea plant over, "You are a healer?"

Emmett looked up at the burly man and nodded, taking the seaweed from his hands and began to wrap Felix's leg. "You did well with the splint and placing it back into place. Bells over there told me this dries like our plaster so it should be all good, but stay still till it dries." He ordered in his best doctor voice before smirking. "But these are the shelves to my room; there was a medikit in the chest at the end of the bed."

"Dude, I had to carry my weight to the damn hull and across the damn dead zone of this planet, two shelves and wrapped it with my shirt, so sorry for not seeing the damn chest! You fucker!" He cried dramatically, causing Emmett to laugh.

Isabella looked worriedly over her shoulder towards where the opening is in her home that lead back to where she found Demetri. He and the other male, Peter, left after they had arrived and when he saw the state of his brother. This she could understand, his anger and sadness, she remembered when she was young and hurt the way her brother felt. So helpless and guilty, so full of self-hate because he wasn't there to save her from the pain and it made her hurt.

"Go, I can finish up." Rosalie whispered, "Maggie can help." She continued gesturing to her sister beside her.

Isabella nodded before handing the bowl over, Rosalie was the other who knew to be a healer but the bare minimum. She knew enough how to apply the medicine and dress the wounds, as did Maggie.

"Charlotte." She called as she saw her sister fidget and look towards the way to the opening.

Hearing her name, Charlotte looked at Isabella and quickly made her way to her sister's side before following out to see her mate. She found it amazing that she had finally found her mate after all this time and the same time that her blood sister Rosalie did along with Maggie, Isabella and Maria.

At the sound of yelling and a mighty roar, Isabella and Charlotte shared a look before breaking out in a sprint, praying that their mates were okay.

* * *

**A/N: What have I done now? *smirks***

**E **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Peter breathed harshly as panic and anger welled inside him like the wild thunderstorms and tornadoes back home. How could he separate himself from his brother like that? How could he have not known that Jasper would get hurt? Oh god, what if Jasper had died and if Maria couldn't save him? What if he never got to say goodbye to his brother?

Demetri smacked Peter on the back of the head before scowling at his friend, "Stop panicking, Peter. Stop blaming yourself and thinking of the 'what if's' and think of the thank fuck's and I thank you sweet Jesus. This isn't you and Jasper would kick your ass over this, it's the damn rodeo all over again." He sighed harshly before sitting down on a fallen log.

"Fine… Thank you sweet baby fucking Jesus for saving my dumb ass brother." Peter spat out sarcastically before muttering to himself once again.

"Peter, Peter stop! Don't make me hit you again." Demetri sighed as he stood and stood right in front of Peter's path, stopping him.

Sighing harshly, Peter looked up at Demetri, "What if it was Felix? Tell me, would you be this calm if you were in my position now?"

"Yeah, I probably would be but that's because I have you all to look out for and I know the fucker would kick my ass for moping about it. The big lug would be sure to make his way from the river of Styx just to do it, too." He told with a laugh causing Peter to snort.

"He would, too, and so would Jasper. You're right and I'm sorry for snapping at you." He apologized, causing Demetri to smack the fucker in the head again. "Geesh fine, fuck you very much."

With a sigh, Peter sat on the log that Demetri just vacated, his mind a mess. "So what do you think about this whole mate thing? Yay or Nay?" He asked.

"I don't know about you Peter, but Isabella… Isabella was my shining rock in the darkness; she kept me grounded to reality in my fever-induced hallucinations. She's just…" He trailed off, he didn't know the right word to describe the woman who saved his very life and nursed him back to health and is now spending her energy and time saving creatures invading her home planet without fear or anything in return; simply because she was a good person. It didn't matter that all his friends were now part of her family.

"The short blonde, Charlotte, she's my mate… I don't know how I feel about it, Demetri. I knew something life changing was coming, but this?" Peter blurted out, finishing a little hysterically. He didn't know how to feel about this, he grew up with his Ma and Pa who were the ultimate example for love at first sight but he had been hurt too much and it made him wary.

"Peter, just trust your instincts okay, don't let your brain and hurt get in the way of happiness." He chuckled before stiffening as a roar filled the area they were in. Both sets of eyes turned to the east in horror as they saw gleaming fangs formed into a snarl and glowing eyes of a predator.

"Fuck!" Demetri hissed before diving, tackling Peter off the log as the beast pushed forward, claws stretched out just where they had been.

"What the fuck is that?" Peter asked as they got to their feet.

"Manticore, don't you know your mythical creatures!" Demetri yelled before diving away and rolling back to his feet, only to fall on his back with an oomph as the tail knocked his feet from under him.

"NO! I was too busy working the farm to actually give a fuck about mythical creatures that came from someone's imagination!" Peter yelled back before jumping on the monster's back and grasping the mane tightly. "Yippee ki yay motherfucker!" He yelled out in glee as the monster began to buck.

"Did you seriously fucking quote Die Hard on the back of a fucking Manticore?" Demetri asked exasperated as he dodged another swipe of the claw. "And how is the damn thing bucking and not rolling over?"

Peter laughed out loud as the beast roared again, "Of course I'd quote a bad ass mother doing a bad ass thing! You're just fucking jealous cause it ain't you." He teased before finding himself hanging upside down in a tree and Demetri laughing his ass off.

"APONIVI STAY!" Isabella yelled and instantly the beast stopped and sat down, its ferocious demeanor turning into one of a house cat.

"Well, howdy there Ladies, that's a mighty ferocious guard kitty you 'ave there." Peter drawled out as he watched, amazed as the beast curled up around Isabella.

"I am sorry, Aponivi wasn't supposed to return till the yellow sun had set. He is my pet, he is unlike many Maniarcor's." Isabella explained before gesturing them both to come further. Demetri quickly made to help Peter down from the tree before they both made their way toward the beast, stopping when it let out a snarl.

"Shh, Aponivi, they are friends. They are safe, ours." Isabella coos and the snarling stopped. They stood stock still as the beast got to its feet and moved toward them, its wings stretching out and in as it circled them. Laughter escaped them both as the cat like creature burst out into a purr and knocked them both over.

"He is friendly once he knows you, a very loyal pet." Charlotte spoke with a smile.

Peter looked up from the ground at the woman and smiled, "Do you have one of these?"

"No, mine is a flier, yes, but has beak and two paws." She explained with a smile causing Demetri to laugh.

"She has a Griffin, well Peter you always wanted to be in Griffindor, and now you get the very mascot." He chuckled, causing Peter to shove him.

"Griffin, yes it is known by that name. My sister has a playful thing, three heads and guards our home much like Aponivi does to Isabella's. We call her Chimalis." She explained with a tinkling laughter that sounded like rain.

"They have a Fluffy?" Peter squeaks before laughing, "This is like straight from Hogwarts, man." He chuckled towards Demetri who was almost crying with laughter. His mate and her sister own a Griffin and a Cerberus, the only mythical creatures he knew and loved.

"I would love to meet them; they are my favorite mythical creatures." He explained with a wide grin causing Charlotte to giggle and nod.

"Chimalis and Dena will enjoy meeting you as well." She giggled before cocking her head to the side. "They are done with the medicine, Rosalie needs our assistance, the one they call Edward has offended Randall."

Peter and Demetri shared a look before quickly getting up, "We need to go back, Edward is the hated one of our group, and he is one of the bad people I explained about." He told Isabella, causing her eyes to widen and then narrow.

"Come. Aponivi stay, guard." She gritted out before making her way back with haste.

When they finally got back to the main chamber Edward was snarling some form of insult toward Felix.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Demetri roared loudly, ceasing all kinds of chatter. His captain voice switched on and echoing the room. "We leave for half an hour or so and you are at each others throats. It does not fucking surprise me one bit you are the main cause of this either, Edward, I suggest you remember we are on a planet with more advanced beings than us and are capable of killing us. Now, someone explain!" He yelled as he came to a stop in front of Alec, Emmett, Felix and Edward.

"Edward made a snide comment about Felix being gay and what not. He was sulky that he hadn't found a mate unlike y guys, as it was explained quickly while you were outside. He wishes for her…" Jane explained, jerking her head at Isabella. "… Randall took offense and then there was yelling, Emmett and Alec holding back both Felix and Randall here."

Isabella frowned and stepped forward, her eyes locking onto the green moss eyes of the monster before her. She could see his foul aura and it sickened her, but he had challenged her mate. "You wish for me to be your chosen one?" she asks.

Randall struggled against the healer's hold, "Sister, no! You know the rules!" He yelled out.

"Yes, and you know the rules when one wants the mate of another. As I have not been claimed, he has the right to the challenge." She stated blandly before looking back over at her mate. "He has challenged you for my binding."

Demetri felt his lip curl into a snarl as something deep within him rattled at a cage, she was his and he knew it, his soul knew it and no one was going to take that away from him. "Then so be it, I accept his challenge."

Randall sighed, defeated, as did the others of their kind while Isabella nodded and turned on her foot before leaving the room. She needed to prepare for the battle and then the bonding of the winner.

"Uh, what the fuck just happened?" Alec asked after Isabella had left.

Maggie stepped forward and looked down, "When one challenges for us… It is to the death or complete forfeit and she must submit and bind to the winner even if it isn't her mate. It is the rules of a challenge and it cannot be taken back as the mate of her has accepted." She explained sadly.

Randall shook himself free of the hold and made his way to the stunned Demetri who stumbled backwards in shock at what he had just done. He knew how to fight, he knew he could kick Edward's ass but to kill him?

"You need to come, we must make our way to our village, and you will need to see our father and chief. Felix, _Edward_ you need to come as well, I will send warrior brothers to come gather the sick and fallen." He explained stiffly while waiting for them to follow.

_Father is not going to be happy and may the goddess bless my sister for luck on her mate… _he thought sadly before helping his mate toward the village.

* * *

**A/N: the hell did I write? LOL and yes Peter DID need to quote it**

**E **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Demetri stood before a tall man wrapped in furs and leathers, his face stern as he stared down at him. They had arrived in the village not long ago, stunning the people as they looked on in fear or curiosity at Felix, Edward and Demetri.

It had taken the chief all of ten minutes to adjust his voice to their native tongue from their singsong tone.

"You tell me that you, Sky Creature of Earth, that you are the mate of my daughter Isabella?" He asked in a deep rough voice.

"Yes sir, she has told me that I am her mate and I accept that." He explained, bowing his head in respect. His eyes flickering to a grim looking Randall, who stood off to the side with Felix and Edward, and back.

"And that beast you call Edward is the challenger of Isabella's binding?" He hummed before standing, his eyes so wide and all seeing that it made Demetri feel like a little boy once more.

"Yes sir, but I will not allow such a thing to happen. She is my mate, my very soul sings for her." He explained honestly, channeling his inner Peter.

Charles looked down at the creature before him with pride, the man had answered in the correct way a mate would. He nodded, not showing a thing before turning to the challenger. "You challenge for my daughter?"

Edward sneered before nodding, "Yes."

"Why do you wish to bind to my daughter?" He asked his voice sharper and closer to his native speech with rage.

"Because she is easy to the eye, a great asset." He chuckled, but in reality it was the desire for her body and the submission she should give upon him in their binding that he desired.

The men in the room held back the rumbling snarls they wished to let loose as the vile, disgusting words rolled off the monster. They could all see he was evil, his scent and aura vile to their senses. But to treat women as an object and not like the blessings they are was disgraceful.

"Be silent in your filth, boy. Women are not objects to acquire; they should be treated like a blessing, for they give life to others." Charles snarled in rage before facing Demetri once more.

"I give you my blessing to bind with Isabella but you must win this challenge and end his life, only then, when the last breath leaves his foul mouth, should you be declared the winner. You have a choice of weapon in the ring as does the challenger, you have until the sun hits peak before the battle begins. Samuel here shall be your guide, mentor and protector till then, Jacob is assigned to filth." Charles stated, the two men in question stepped forward one with pride the other in disgust as he stared at Edward.

"Ah, oh ahh eyh yahh…" Samuel sung, gesturing for Demetri to follow while Jacob just jerked Edward's arm and shoved him from the home.

"I cannot understand." Demetri stated as Samuel began to speak in their tongue once more.

Samuel sighed before smacking Demetri in the forehead before gesturing to his ear and then heart. It took Demetri a few seconds to click onto what Samuel was saying.

_To understand my voice, our songs, you must hear with heart with soul…_

Closing his eyes, he listened to what was happening round him, leveling himself to the earth like his father had taught him to hunt. To become one with the earth to seek what you wish to find, to understand what you cannot hear.

"Oh Ahhh eeeha… you will be in front of the… Ahhh Hahaaa … true warrior. Isabella is lucky to have a mate as strong as you, my mate was my chosen one's cousin; it did not end well but Leah gave her heart to me and my mate was in love with my brother. It was convenient that Leah was my brother's mate, they are very good friends now while he and Emily are in love." Sam rambled on as he watched the Sky Creature.

"I can understand you, you are speaking English." Demetri laughed out causing Sam to smile and shake his head.

"No, you are speaking the tongue of my people. Come, much to teach you, what weapon do you require?" He asked as he gestured for Demetri to follow out of the Chief's home and towards the battle arena.

"Do you have a bow?" Demetri asked hopeful, if he had a bow he could make it quick and painless.

Samuel frowned before shaking his head, "No we do not, and we have blades, spears and others of the sorts but no bows. They are for the hunters, and the hunters are out gathering food for the feast."

Demetri nodded but frowned, he didn't know how to fight with blades but he knew how to throw a spear thanks to all the javelin lessons Felix made him take one time for the sake of learning how to spear fish. How those two went together he didn't know but he went along for the sake of it.

"Here, you are required to wear this, it is traditional warrior clothing." Sam said as he handed over the leather pants and straps.

Demetri gladly took them and began to undress; his pants already ripped and very much dirty from the crash, being sick and fighting the beasts. He was glad for the change of clothing and he always secretly wanted to try leather bound pants, with a shake of his head Demetri swore to punch Jasper for this weird desire for making him watch too many western movies.

"What are these markings?" Demetri asked as he picked up the bandolier. His fingers trailing the indents that beautifully curled around the leather.

Sam smiled, "They are the markings of the Swan's. It means that you are the favored victor and seen as part of a Swan now. It is an honorous gift as there are none outsiders of the clan that bare these markings, even more so that you are not from our planet." He explained before cocking his head to the side. "Come, it is time for you to meet Chief Black as the battle is about to begin."

Demetri nodded and followed Sam, his stomach churning with slight fear and guilt. Edward was an asshole for sure and he dreamed about killing the dumb fuck, but he didn't want to kill him; Edward didn't deserve to die and he didn't really want to be the one to do it. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, and if Edward valued his life he would forfeit rather than force his head to strike the killing blow.

"This is Isabella's mate?" A deep voice rumbled, causing the hairs on the back of Demetri's neck to stand up; his eyes flickered to the dark spot in the room as the owner of the voice stepped in. The man was tall with copper skin, his hair hung to his shoulders and as dark as a raven. His eyes though which caught him, they were the palest of blues, almost white.

"Yes, Chief Black, this is the Sky Creature." Sam replied standing straight, his playful, easy going demeanor changing instantly.

"What is your name Sky Creature? My brother has yet to tell…" The man asked him.

Billy looked over the creature and couldn't help but see the good inside. The power that the alien before him showed was close to those of his warriors. There was a story passed down from the great war of a planet far away from theirs of beings much like them but yet not. They were called Humans. Ancestors from old, when ships flew the skies, had traveled to the planet and brought back information of what they had found. Some stayed, liking the way the humans were, while those that returned never wish to speak more than necessary about them.

"I am Demetri DeLuca." Demetri replied, his name coming out as clicks and ah's.

Billy raised his brows in surprise before looking at Samuel who had averted his eyes. "You speak our tongue, that is good and yet bad. Good because you can understand our views, for to understand us you must understand our home, our mother goddess and her voice. Yet bad, for you have yet to win this challenge and bind with Isabella."

Demetri, unsure of what to say, bowed his head.

A horn blew and the sound of a crowd cheering caught his attention, causing him to look toward the noise, his brows rising as he saw a large wooden door that he was sure wasn't there before.

"I bid you good luck, Demetri of DeLuca." Billy stated with a small smile before leaving; he already knew that Demetri was in good favor of the goddess. He had also gone to see the opponent under his brother's insistence as well as Embry's, as Jake was already close to slaying the boy as it was.

Edward stood in front of the door with a cocky smirk on his face, he was sure that he would win as DeLuca wasn't as good as he. Sneering at the man who stood by the door, the barbarian had tried to force him to wear clothing for the challenge but he didn't want to even remotely look like them.

"I'd wish you luck but I hope he cuts off your head." Jacob snarled before opening the door, the crowd grew silent as Edward strode forward with a cocky smirk and his hands in the air like he was a victor. Sneering when no one even praised him and stopped as he spotted his prize; now he had to wait for DeLuca.

"Remember to bow your head to the chiefs and Isabella. It is custom that all challengers bow their heads to the chief's." Sam whispered quickly for the third time before pushing the door open and letting Demetri walk through. "Good luck." was the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him.

Looking up to where he felt Isabella, Demetri saw the chiefs on either side of her and bowed his head in respect; earning one in return. The crowd cheered loudly, causing Edward to scowl angrily.

"My people! We are here to witness the challenge for Isabella of the Swan's binding and the official welcoming into our clans!" Charles stated as he stood, the crowd grew silent as they listened to their chief.

Charles looked down at Edward and Demetri with a neutral, blank face, he knew from his brother that Demetri could understand him but Edward did not. "It is fight to death or forfeit; one must die or give up to win. You have a choice of weapons to choose, take one then begin." He stated before sitting back down.

Demetri and Edward turned towards each other before moving to the rack that held the weaponry. Edward smirked and picked up a sword, hoping that all those ridiculous fencing classes his mother insisted upon would help him. Demetri on the other hand picked up a trident, marveling at the gold it seemed to be made out of.

"She's mine!" Edward sneered, causing Demetri's lips to pull back in a snarl.

"I am hers!" Demetri replied before charging, thankfully he knew how to fight with a staff; he'd just have to calculate the heavy end while striking.

Edward laughed before slashing out, his sword slicing through the air before connecting with a clang to the middle of the trident. A hiss left his lips as he locked onto the dark blue grey eyes of Demetri and for the first time ever Edward got the sense of doubt at the fact he would win this.

* * *

**A/N: Who's cheering for Demetri?**

**E**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Isabella sat in the dais with nerves as she watched her mate fight the monster who challenged him for her. The sound of the clacking and her mate grunting was the only things she could hear, the rest of the sounds that surrounded her were white noise.

"It's okay, Isabella, Demetri has only lost a few times and that was with Jane, Ivan and myself." She heard over the noise causing her to look at Felix. His eyes were locked onto the fight below, his face lax and sure.

"It may be so, but I fear nonetheless." She replied before looking back towards her mate.

Demetri spun, the back of his trident smacking Edward in the back before he spun and smacked the flat part of the trident itself on Edward's chest; knocking him to the floor.

Edward yelled in rage before rolling and jumping to his feet, his sword swinging and connecting with each blow to the staff. His movements turning wild, as a feral smile appeared on his face as he saw an opening and struck. Demetri let out a scream as he felt the blade slice through his side, his hands dropping the trident after disarming Edward before moving to stop the blood flow.

Taking his chance, Edward pushed forward and drove his shoulder into

Demetri's ribcage and tackled him into the ground. His fists connecting with every inch they could as wild laughter tumbled from his lips.

Felix stood abruptly, a grunt of pain escaping his lips as he remembered his leg was broken and moved forward to the railing with Randall's help. "OFF YOUR ASS, DELUCA! ARE YOU GOING TO LET THAT PANSY ASS MOTHERFUCKER BEAT YOU!" He yelled before smirking as he saw Demetri's head whip around to him, his eyes a blaze.

Demetri, hearing his brother's words, slammed his fists into the tender spots of Edward's body- his kidneys- causing the fucker to scream and roll off him. Wasting no time, Demetri flipped to a three point crouch and pushed forward, his shoulder connecting with the fucker's ribs like the asshole had done to him, smirking as he heard a crack reach his ears before a scream.

Straddling the fucker, Demetri landed a few hits to the chest and face. Blood flew everywhere, mixing with sweat and dirt with each punch that he landed and pulled back. Suddenly Demetri found himself grunting and rolling to the dirt as Edward landed a hit to the open blade wound in his side, causing it to sting and bleed more.

With a hiss Demetri grasped the thing closest to him which happened to be Edward's blade and swung. Edward jumped back with an arch of his back, letting the blade swing by barely missing his stomach before tucking into a roll and hoisting the trident up off the ground.

_How the fuck did he carry and fight with this…? _Edward thought as his arm struggled to hold up the weight of the thing.

"You know, Edward, I always knew you were a cocky sonofabitch and that one day it would get you into trouble. But this is fucking ridiculous! Look where we are! We're in a gladiator setting fighting until one of us dies or forfeits, just forfeit! Save your life and just forfeit!" Demetri yelled as they circled, causing Edward to snarl.

"I always knew you were a dumb backwards hick from Italy. I have been looking for my entire life for a girl like her and it is custom for her to _submit to me…_" He hissed in pleasure at the thought, he was raised that way after all.

Demetri dropped the sword and charged, his hands grasping the trident as Edward swung it and slammed his forehead into Edward's nose; the sound of his bone crunching filling his ears before a loud scream erupted.

Edward grasped his nose and scurried back, his eyes narrowed as Demetri trained his trident on his neck.

"Forfeit!" Demetri yelled, jerking the jagged points closer.

"NEVER!" Edward roared in return, causing Demetri to thrust the trident forward close enough the middle scraped at Edward's neck.

"I said forfeit; I do not wish to kill you, Cullen. Now do it." Demetri hissed out darkly, his voice hard as ice.

"I forfeit!" He snarled and suddenly the cool spike was gone from his neck.

The crowd cheered as Demetri held up the trident in victory and turned to face Isabella, a smile on his face.

Isabella stood, the cheers of her brothers and sisters filling her ears, and smiled down at her mate. The smile quickly turning into one of horror as the monster behind him stood, the blade in his hand, and raised it above his head ready to strike.

"DEMETREE!" She screamed before the rage of her people washed over her and she charged, pushing off from the railing and launching herself forward, her feet running the instant they touched the earth.

The crowd watched with bated breath as they saw their Chief's daughter, their sister, their healer rush forward, her eyes glowing before her body began to take on the colors of the elements she masters.

A mighty scream filled the area, shattering the ground causing it to ripple and crack. Demetri spun as he saw his mate transform from an angel to a fierce warrior before his eyes and saw Edward behind him ready to strike. His arm went up instantly ready to block ,only for a blur to shoot past and then there was blood.

Blood splattered across his face and chest causing him to blink in surprise. His eyes locked onto Edward's surprised, horror-filled ones as blood began to pour from his mouth.

Edward dropped the sword, his hands shooting to his chest before collapsing to his knees. His eyes shooting up to the enraged woman in front of him in shock.

"You should have not threatened my mate when you forfeited, he won and you lost your claim. Now burn in the depths of the abyss you belong and may you suffer before your mind breaks." She spat out before snapping his neck.

Charles smiled down at his daughter before laughing. "That's my Isabella, just like her mother." He chuckled while looking over at his proud son and brother.

"What just happened?" Demetri asked, stunned as Isabella turned and stepped into his open arms, her hand laying over where his heart was.

With a smile she placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "You won, I bind thee to you." She whispered before a brilliant light filled the arena.

* * *

**A/N: *laughs* done! A huge thank you to Tammy for beta'ing this for me! You rock, I know it was a huge fic too!**

**E **


End file.
